Conventionally, it is known that with respect to isoxazoline-substituted benzamide compounds, an N-(2-phenylcyclopropyl)-4-(5-substituted-5-substituted aryl-4,5-dihydroisoxazole-3-yl) benzamide compound exhibits pest control activity, particularly insecticidal/miticidal activity (see Patent Document 1). However, there is disclosed nothing with respect to a specific N-(1-substituted cyclopropyl)-4-(5-substituted-5-substituted aryl-4,5-dihydroisoxazole-3-yl)benzamide compound according to the present invention.
In addition, it is also known that a specific N-(2-(N-hydroxycarbamoyl)cyclopentyl)-4-(5-pyridyl-4,5-dihydroisoxazole-3-yl)benzamide derivative has, for example, inhibitory activity against matrix metalloprotease and TNF-α, and is used as an anti-inflammatory drug or a cartilage protecting drug (see patent Document 2). However, the usefulness of the derivative as a pest control agent is not known at all.
Furthermore, it is known that isoxazoline-substituted benzylurea compounds such as N-(4-(5-substituted-5-substituted aryl-4,5-dihydroisoxazole-3-yl) benzoyl) urea compounds and N2-substituted-N1-(4-(5-substituted-5-substituted aryl-4,5-dihydroisoxazole-3-yl)benzoyl) urea compounds exhibit pest control activity, particularly insecticidal/miticidal activity (see Patent Document 1, Patent Document 3 and Patent Document 4). However, there is disclosed nothing with respect to a specific O-substituted-N-(4-(5-substituted-5-substituted aryl-4,5-dihydroisoxazole-3-yl) benzoyl) isourea compound according to the present invention.
[Patent Document 1]
    International Publication No. WO 2005/085216 pamphlet[Patent Document 2]    International Publication No. WO 01/070673 pamphlet[Patent Document 3]    US Patent No. 2007/0066617 pamphlet[Patent Document 4]    International Publication No. WO 2007/026965 pamphlet